The Haunted Circus
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Takes place a few months after The Ghost Hunt Continues. After defeating the first Ghost, The Ghost At School gang coincidentally meets at an amusement park in Tokyo. After having fun, they came across a circus, and terror was unleashed.
1. Part 1

The Haunted Circus 

**Note to the readers**: This fic takes place after the TV series, and a month after The

Ghost Hunt Continues fanfic. Since the said fic is in the M rated category, I will give you

some brief description on what took place during and after the aforementioned fanfic, as

well as to who will be appearing in this fic:

A) Hajime, Momoko and Leo are schoolmates at Seirin High. Satsuki was enrolled at

another high school near her old elementary school so that when classes are over,

she will fetch Keiichirou, who is still studying at elementary. When Leo and

Hajime met Momoko again after two years of being apart, Hajime felt smitten by

her beauty and charms, while Leo sense something in Hajime that he never felt

before. Following the events that happened during and after The Ghost Hunt

Continues, Hajime and Leo are now in second year while Momoko is in third

year. Momoko has since recovered from that incident, and she and Hajime

became closer friends than before.

B) Momoko's classmates, Natsumi Nomura, Aya Asimiya and Fuko Funaki are

also in third year, and are still Momoko's classmates. Became members of Ghosts At

School gang (A name of their group. In the Philippines, they are referred as

barkada) after meeting Hajime and Leo. Became Momoko's staunch friends after

witnessing the first ghost that tried to take Momoko's life.

C) Amanojako returns to the real world and again took possession of Kaia, but this

time as an ally of the G. A. S. gang. He told the gang the reason why he was awakened

again and sent back to earth is that two more ghosts are still roaming

around Japan, and that Hajime and Momoko are still in danger of being targeted

by the two ghosts, since Amanojako couldn't disclose what type of ghosts the two

ghosts are and why they are targeting the two teenagers. What's even more

complicating is that Satsuki's ghost diary remained in blank form.

D) Hajime's feeling for Momoko keeps growing stronger during and after The

Ghost Hunt Continues fanfic. Even though he was now closer to Momoko, he still

couldn't tell her his feelings since he still sees her as an elder sister to him. He was

afraid that she may hate him if he tells her his feelings, and that he wasn't sure if

courting her is the right thing to do, considering that she is in third year while he

in second year. Age was another reason for his hesitation, for Momoko is 15 and

Hajime is 13. The G. A. S. gang are now becoming more aware of this and uses

this as a way of poking fun at him and Momoko.

E)Even Momoko wasn't entirely sure if Hajime was showing signs of falling for

her, but she slowly sees him as more than just a little brother, but put those feelings

aside after her brush with her first, and now, ex-boyfriend. She felt that she wasn't

quite ready yet for another relationship.

F) Two foreign ghosts will make a guest appearance in this fic and they are from DC

Comics: Boston Brand (aka Deadman) and the Spectre.

G) And if Boston Brand is there, so is the Batman! ): (yeah, The

Bbbaatttmmmaaannn…)

H) Some members of the Justice League will be making one-shot appearances in

certain chapters.

I) There will be some anime characters guest-starring in this fic as well. You'll just

have to wait. :P

J) This time this fic is rated T. For violence and little blood.

Disclaimer: Gakkou no Kaidan is owned by Aniplex and Fuji Television. Boston Brand

and Batman, as well as other Batman characters are owned by Bob Kane and DC Comics.

Spectre and others are owned by DC Comics. Justice League is owned by DC Comics

and Warner Bros. (If you don't know about it go to Type on the

search engine "Justice League Unlimited".)

Chapter 1: The Amusement Park 

July 2006. 2:00 pm. Saturday. Tokyo Amusement Park. Many people were scattered all

over the park. Men, women, children, students, couples, friends, name them all. They

were everywhere. At the queue stand buying tickets for rides. Some buying foods. Some

are even playing games to win prizes. It was a busy day. And two friends are going to

make most of it just to enjoy, to have fun. Hajime and Momoko were walking around the

park, seeing a lot of people enjoying. Hajime was carrying some food and hotdogs while

Momoko was carrying a huge teddy bear that Hajime won from a game booth. Hajime

then gave the teddy bear to Momoko, saying that the prize was really meant for her. Both

of them had fun riding some of the most exciting rides, having good laughs riding on the

bump cars, and getting wet when riding on the log jam (a roller coaster-like ride in which

a passenger is riding on a log boat, descends down a hill, getting wet by being splashed

when landing on the pond). Hajime was happy that taking Momoko to the theme park

was a good way of making her forget the ordeal she had been through, when being

targeted by Charles Bradezuka as his latest victim. It turns out that Charles was a ghost,

taking the form of a human, absorbing life energies from his victims, who were female

high school students, by first courting them. When they become a couple, he took them to

a secluded place, hypnotizing them then slowly absorbs them while making love to the

victims. After killing his victims, he then stores them in various abandoned houses, then

finds more victims he fancied at. Thanks to Hajime's concern, and a little jealousy, as

well as his instincts, he was able to discover Charles' dark secret, and, with help from his

friends, he was able to rescue Momoko, saving her life. In the process Charles and his

mother were killed by Kaia and Charles' victims, who were the souls of the 80 female

high school students that he killed (by which they took possession of several bodies of a

house cat), ending their killing spree and their seemingly immortalities (Charles and his

mother were the last members of their clan). Hajime, and the rest of the G.A.S. gang were

there at hand to help Momoko forget what happened since she was nearly raped and

killed. Surprisingly, she was able to finish the rest of the school year, though she had

recurring nightmares about Charles and his attempts on her life. She had to cry silently

each time she woke in the middle of the night. Hajime's trail of thoughts was interrupted

when his shoulder was tapped by Momoko. "Hey Hajime, let's take a rest." Momoko told

Hajime. "OK." He replied. They sat a nearby bench with a table. As they sat down,

Momoko took a deep breathe while stretching her arms and legs after walking for 30

minutes. She then smiled at Hajime and said, "Thanks for taking me here. It helped me a

lot." Hajime smiled and said "No problem. It's the least I could think of to help you get

through what happened five months ago." Hajime then recalled on how he and Momoko

got here. FLASHBACK Three weeks after the first day of classes. Hajime was passing

by the recently opened amusement theme park. He looked at the scenery, feeling amazed

at what he saw. The rides, the booths, all the people inside. He wondered if he should

take the gang inside since it would be fun in going there together. He was then

approached by one of the park's mascot and said, "Here, kid. A free entrance and a ride

all you can tickets. For you and your companions." Hajime was taken aback and said,

"Huh? Are you sure?". The mascot replied "Your lucky to get this free giveaway kid.

You can use it to invite your family. OR you can take your girlfriend with you." He

winked. Hajime was blushing at what the mascot had said. He thought about how to use

the tickets and who should he invite to the park. Then all of the sudden, Momoko came

into his mind and went home, thanking the mascot. At his house, Hajime called Momoko

and asked her if she would like to go to the theme park with him. Momoko thought about

it and agreed. They then set the date on when they will go to the theme park. After

putting down the phone, Hajime's dad teased him. "YES! My son is a full grown man! He

has a girlfriend!" Hajime stood like a shocked person, blushing in the process, and

shouted back at his father, hurling angry words. Mr. Aoyama just laughed at his son's

reaction. Mrs. Aoyama had to interject herself to stop the quarreling between her husband

and son, although she was surprised herself that her son was getting close to Momoko,

even though she wasn't sure if he was really fallen in love with her or not. She decided to

ignore this and served dinner. Momoko, on the other hand, was happy that, after what

she's been through, she was still in control of her life. She was able to move on. She was

grateful to Hajime for saving her life. But then she had this feeling of why Hajime was

very concern of her since going with Charles. She also felt that she and Hajime were

getting real close to each other. And wonder if Hajime was really in love with her or not.

She then put it aside, since she only thought of him as a little brother. She also had to

ignore the jokes her friends told her between herself and Hajime. At that date, Hajime

went by Momoko's house to fetch her so that they can go to the amusement park together.

After they left, Momoko's parents looked at the two teenagers leave. "I think there's

something going on between those two." Says Mrs. Koigaburo." Relax, honey, Hajime's

with her, so she's in good hands. Although if he was a bit older, maybe he can be

Momoko' boyfriend." Mr. Koigaburo replied. They then went back to their houses and

finished their chores. END FLASHBACK.

As soon as they ate their food, Hajime and Momoko decided to try more rides. They then

passed by a pond and a ticket seller shouted "Step inside the Love Tunnel! All couples

please fall in love…I mean in line! Say you two! Why not try this ride! It nice and

romantic!" Momoko just stared at the ticket seller while Hajime blushed at that statement,

then innocently ask Momoko if she would like to take a ride there. 30 seconds later, she

agreed, thinking that there's nothing wrong with going there. After three minutes of

waiting in line, Hajime and Momoko got their turn and ride inside a boat and went inside

the Love Tunnel. During the ride, Hajime just stared through the slight darkness,

unconsciously holding her hand. He felt somewhat uneasy as to why he was having these

feelings toward Momoko. He knew that she was just her friend, and even like a sister to

him. Not wanting to cause any trouble, and to put their friendship in jeopardy, he puts

those feelings aside. Momoko was also wondering. After Charles' death, her friends

narrated to her on how Hajime knew where she and Charles were and why he was there.

Her friends told her that, at first they thought Hajime was jealous and that their teasing on

him had pushed him to the edge, but were convinced of Hajime's suspicion when he

showed to them "verbal" evidence of Charles, then, after a careful planning, they were

totally convinced of Charles' true nature. Aya and Natsumi then jokingly told Momoko

that Hajime has feelings for her and should give him a chance. Of course Momoko told

them that it's impossible, since Hajime was like a brother to him, and that she wasn't

ready for a new relationship. Since then, she wondered if it's possible that having Hajime

as a boyfriend would be a good idea. She then realized that she was holding hands with

Hajime. They both looked at each other, then their faces turn beet red, and looked away.

They managed to compose themselves and laughed before reaching the exit. As soon as

they stepped out of the ride, they were greeted by some familiar faces. Satsuki,

Keiichirou, Leo, Aya, Fuko, and Natsumi, were there, seeing them coming out of the

Love Tunnel. Momoko's three classmates began hurling romantic howling at Hajime and

Momoko, causing them to blush. Even Satsuki and Leo were joining in for the howling of

their friends, while Keiichirou looked on in confusion. The "couple" then hurled

rebuttals, saying that they were just friends, and that riding in the Love Tunnel was just a

matter of trying other rides and doesn't mean that they were a couple. When Leo asks

why they were just the two of them in the Park, Hajime reasoned that he was doing this to

help Momoko relieve herself from the stress of what happened five months ago. Leo and

the others then decided to let it slip for now, before they caused Hajime to make a scene,

but they also decided on how to make him blush later.

And so the eight friends decided to try more rides, play games and eat more food. By 6

pm, they were done for the day, and are ready to go home when Keichiirou spotted a

circus tent. "Hey Suki, let's go to that circus. Please." He pleaded. Satsuki looked to her

friends ask if it's okay with them. The others agreed and went inside the circus, which

was surprisingly full of spectators. They managed to get some seats as the show was

about to start. The Ringmaster then came out, announced the program of their show and

the show went on. Clowns doing funny stuffs, animals doing tricks, there was even the

human cannon ball and throwing darts at their targets. Then there was a flying trapeze

tricks done by renown acrobats. However, as the stunt was in progress, the acrobat who

was flying mid-air, was supposed to grab the hand of his fellow acrobat while holding the

trapeze, clutch his chest, not able to hold to his fellow acrobat, fell to the ground.

Although there was a net below to catch a falling acrobat, it did not prevent the accident,

as soon as the acrobat fell through the net, the net snapped, and the acrobat fell to the

ground, injuring seriously. Then the other acrobat who was on the trapeze also fell as the

trapeze snapped, and fell to the ground, killing him. This caused viewers to scream in

horror as more accidents occurred. Elephants went wild, the cages were unlocked and

several lions went on a rampage, attacking people and even animal trainers. The G.A.S.

gang managed to get out of the tent safely before getting into harm's way. Five minutes

later local authorities arrived to handle the situation. It took ten minutes to diffuse the

terror that happened inside the circus. After that, police carried almost 40 bodies of

viewers inside the circus. The fallen acrobats, the animal trainers, and even some of the

viewers, were covered in blankets. Some were trampled by elephants while others

were mutilated by the raging lions, and some died from stampede. The G. A. S. gang

where saddened that the circus had a good start, only to be ruined by an unfortunate

accident. The gang were about to leave when they saw a police officer handcuffing the

ringmaster. "But I'm not involved in this! I swear it was an accident!" he pleaded. "Still, a

tragedy is a tragedy. Cages opened by themselves, trapezes snapped, animals went wild,

you're still liable for this." Says the arresting officer. They then took the ringmaster away

while the theme park was closed early because of the incident.

As the gang went home, Leo broke the silence by saying that there was something odd

about what happened at the circus. The others took Leo's suggestion in consideration. Leo

then suggested that they should do some investigation. Hajime then whacked Leo on the

head, saying that police are now guarding the scene, and sneaking inside will be difficult.

Leo then said "What if ghosts are involved? Who knows, they could be the ones

Amanojako is talking about. The ones who are after you and Momoko." Hajime and

Momoko took that statement in consideration. True, Charles was the first ghost to go

after Momoko. Then Amanojako told them that two more are still roaming, and aside

from Momoko, Hajime was surprised that even he was a target. "Tell you what, let's meet

in your house, Hajime. There we can discuss, then make plans just like before. Hey, we

pulled this off before, so I'm sure we can pull this one off as well." Leo said

enthusiastically. The gang agreed and set the date for their meeting and went home. Leo,

Momoko's friends went ahead, while Hajime, Satsuki and Keichiirou escorted Momoko

to her house. Then Hajime and Miyanoshitas went home as well.

Three days later, at a city located in the United States, in a huge manor, a wealthy

millionaire was watching the news about the incident that happened at the Tokyo

Amusement Park. He was scheduled to go there to promote a joint venture between his

company and the park. "Sir, do you still plan to go there after what has happened?" ask a

butler. "Yes, Alfred. I'm still going there as planned. And maybe I'll do a little

investigation about that circus. I have a feeling that the incident was planned." Says the

millionaire. "Then should I prepare the "uniform", sir?" asked the butler. "Yes, Alfred.

And make sure the new gadgets are prepared ." Was the man's reply.

To Be Continued…

That's all for know. Please review and let me know where I went wrong, as well as let me

know if I'm missing something. If your wondering why I came up with the idea of doing

some "crossovers", well, it happened in the comics like Marvel and DC (i. e. Spider-

Man/Batman; Daredevil/Batman; Superman/Hulk), as well as in other fanfics in

such as Detective School Q-DetectiveConan crossover (see

Detective School Q on the Anime section). So I decided to give it a try, and adding

foreign characters to it to give it a real feel. Thanks.

Stay Tuned for Chapter 2: Tragedy at the Circus and the Park 


	2. Part 2

Gakkou no Kaidan

**Note to the readers**: Once again, this fic I'm writing is a follow-up to my previous one,

The Ghost Hunt Continues. Here it still retains the elements found on the anime series,

but I decided to add some different elements, such as detective stuff and a little action for

some added feel to this fic. And once this fic is completed, I'll resume writing the sequels

of The Ghost Hunt Continues, since the two other ghosts have yet to be materialized. Oh

yeah, the ghost(s) that will be appearing in this fic is/are not connected to my previous

fic. Also, aside from the guest characters from DC Comics, there will be other characters

from the anime world that will be popping out, kind of like a one-shot appearance. Again,

this fic is T-Rated, as more blood and violence (in a minimal degree) will be displayed

here. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Gakkou no Kaidan is owned by Aniplex and Fuji Television. Batman is

owned by Bob Kane and DC Comics and Warner Bros. The rest of the Batman's allies,

such as Alfred Pennyworth the Justice League, are owned by both Bob Kane and DC

Comics. Detective School Q characters are owned by Studio Pierrot.

**Chapter 2: Tragedy at the Circus**

It's been roughly 4 months and a half since the incident that struck a circus insde the

Tokyo Amusement Park. About 60 people perished inside the circus due to what

happened. Most of the victims died ranges from stampede, trampled by elephants,

mutilated by lions, tigers and bears, while the acrobats and fallen from trapeze. The

ringmaster, who was believed to be held liable and/or responsible for the accident was

not charged, since many of its employees told investigators that perhaps someone else

caused the accident, since the ringmaster was the one who brought the circus to life, and

was there at the scene the whole time. They even proved to the investigators that before

and after the animal scenes, the cages were locked tight, after double-checking the cages,

as well as the animals were very calm. It was concluded that someone might have pick

the cage doors, although there was no proof (and no witnesses) to prove that there was a

saboteur. And sadly, the circus employees have no idea on who would want to disrupt

and tarnish the circus' image, as well as who was responsible, since they pointed out that

they have no grudges against someone. And during the investigation the circus, as well as

the theme park, was closed until further notice, until the investigation is completed. In the

end, it was ruled out that it was an accident. But as a result of the incident, the park's

owner and the circus ringmaster feared that the customers patronizing the park will be

reduced. But, thanks to the efforts of Bruce Wayne, and other sponsors, who assured to

the public that what happened before may never happen again, the theme park's

customers were slowly returning their faith towards the park. By mid-December, the

theme park was scheduled to re-opened to the public. The circus was also given

permission to resume its operation after getting the go-signal from the theme park's

owner and it's foreign investor who helped assure to the public that the circus was safe

again, Bruce Wayne. The park's officials were anticipating a drop of patronage from

customers, as some of the people were a bit afraid of going near the circus fearing that

what happen before may happen again. But with the advent of Christmas, which was the

peak month for which people went to malls and where carnivals were opened. During

nightfall, Wayne, as Batman, sneaked his way inside the empty park, then headed

towards the circus, investigating. And despite using advanced technologies, he couldn't

find traces of evidences that would prove that it was a work of a saboteur. He realized

that this might require more help. Turning to his "Wrist Watch", Batman turned on the

speaker. "Alfred, I'm afraid that you'll have to go ahead and head home. I'm going to the

Watch Tower and get help." "Did you have any problems in your investigation, sir?" asks

the butler. "Yes, the investigation I'm conducting is quite hard than I thought.". And so

Alfred Pennyworth went back to Gotham City in the U. S. A., using one of the Batman's

gadget, the gadget made a holographic image of Bruce Wayne, so that the media would

think that Bruce Wayne went back to Gotham City, while Batman called someone from

the Watch Tower and have him beamed there (A/N: In Justice League Unlimited, the

Batman's costume was colored gray, while the cowl, cape, gloves, the chest symbol,

spandex and boots are in black, which I'm not very fond of. Instead, in this fic, I'll be

changing them to gray and blue, and his chest symbol in black with yellow background,

just like in his current animated series, The Batman (The Bbbaaatttmmmaaannn...)). Once

inside the Watch Tower, Batman then asks some of his allies to help him in his

investigation.

On the third Sunday of the December, which was after the mid-term exams, The G. A. S.

gang was having a meeting at Hajime's house right inside his room. It was actually their

20th meeting. Since after the circus incident, the gang held their meeting at the Aoyama

house every Sunday. Before going home, they always reached to a no-conclusion when

conducting their investigation. What's even more difficult was that, at one time, Hajime

and Leo went to the park to gather evidence from the circus, but couldn't do so as the

park and the circus were heavily guarded by policemen. The gang also had to halt their

meeting one-time because of the preliminary and the recent mid-term exams. Going back

to the meeting, Hajime was still trying to come up with something when Fuko arrived

late. She told the gang that both the park and the circus are going to be re-opened to

public again in two weeks. The gang sighed in relief, while Hajime and Leo looked very

suspicious. Leo then suggested that they all go to the circus to observe the area just to be

sure if the incident last time was coincidental or not. Leo also told Keiichirou that he

couldn't come because their going to the circus would be a part of their investigation.

Keiichirou looked a little down, but understood. Satsuki also ask her brother not to tell

dad about his, and he agreed. Hajime then got an idea. He suggested to the gang that

Amanojako would be brought in. He reasoned that since Amanojako is a ghost, maybe he

could sense other ghosts himself. If he doesn't sense a ghost, it would mean that there

was indeed a saboteur inside the circus. The gang seemed skeptical of Hajime's idea, but

a voice spoke and agreed with his plan. "Sound fine with me. It's better than lying around

doing nothing." It was Amanojako, and he was sitting on the window all this time. The

rest of the gang thought carefully before agreeing to Hajime's plan.

Saturday, 3rd week of December, the Tokyo Theme Park was re-opened to the public.

Much to the theme park owner's surprise, more and more customers were falling in line.

The owner was happy and relieved that the incident four months ago didn't hinder the

people from attending the park. Also, he knew from the start that the ringmaster wasn't

responsible for the incident, since he knew the ringmaster from his previous records as

well, as from his friends who recommended him in having a circus in his theme park.

And he mentally thanked his business sponsor, Bruce Wayne for giving him his full

confidence about the circus, as well as suggesting on re-opening the park and the circus

on Christmas season. He then realized on why Wayne suggested on choosing on that

particular month. The G. A. S. gang were also there, but had to keep Amanojako hidden

so that both the usher and guard won't notice him. Once inside, Satsuki asks Amanojako

if he can sense anything. His reply was "Nothing yet.". As the gang was about to enter the

circus, Hajime suggested that the gang should split up, so that they could come across

either a ghost or human saboteur. The gang agreed and they split up. Hajime and

Momoko went to the east section of the park. Momoko's three friends went to the west,

while Leo and Satsuki, along with the hidden Amanojako, went inside the circus.

In the span of 70 minutes, Momoko's three friends went around the western part of the

park, seeing nothing suspicious. The three girls decided to rest for a few moments. Seeing

a table and a bench, they went there, only to be occupied by a 14-year old girl with pink

hair and twin pig-tails. Aya ask the girl if she and her friends can occupy some spaces for

the seat. The girl obliges, and Momoko's three friends took a seat and rest. 30 seconds

later, a young, 14-year old boy sat beside the pink-haired girl. As the the two teens talked

about their own affairs, Momoko's three friends were discussing about Hajime being

with Momoko. Aya then giggled, saying that Hajime was trying to date Momoko again.

But Fuko told Aya that Hajime was looking serious in suggesting that they should split

up. She also reminded that this is part of their investigation to see if the incident four

months ago was caused by either a human saboteur or ghosts. The two teens who were

beside the three girls, overheard the "investigation" part, as well as the saboteur word,

approached the girls, then introduced themselves as Class Q of Dan Detective School.

The three girls were surprised and a bit shocked, as they scrambled in to a circle as to

how to tell them that they were conducting their own investigation. The two Class Q

students then politely insisted on asking them about what kind of investigation they are

conducting. Reluctantly, they told them what they were doing. Meanwhile, in the eastern

part, Hajime and Momoko had no luck in finding anything suspicious as well. Momoko

was wondering if Hajime was up to something, as to why she was paired with him, but

quickly brushed it off, seeing the look of his face, looking serious. Hajime then called

Leo on his cell phone, asking him if there is something going on inside the circus. Leo

said no, stating that the performance inside the circus was going smoothly for 50 minutes,

but still kept his eyes open for anything strange. It was then that he noticed that Satsuki's

bag was moving, and he was startled as Amanojako was sticking his head out of Satsuki's

bag. "I sense some ghosts! 20 of them, inside the circus!" He exclaimed, but not loud

enough for the rest of the audience to hear or notice. Leo and Satsuki were startled by

Amanojako's revelation, and looked around the circus. Leaning over the cell phone,

Amanojako told Hajime that he sensed 20 more ghosts, somewhere around the park. Leo

and Satsuki's eyes widened at what they just heard, and braced themselves for the

unexpected. They decided to leave the circus just in case if anything happens. Then it

happened. Like before, the cages were sprung wide-opened and the circus animals went

wild, attacking the spectators. The lions, the tigers, and even the bears feasted themselves

on what they could find. The ringmaster, the clowns, the audience, some who scampered

through the center of the stage, all were assaulted by the raging animals. The elephants

broke through the audience barrier, enabling the lions and the tigers to enter the seats

were the terrified audience are seated, biting and killing some of the audience. Some

evaded them, only to caught by some of the elephants, stabbing some of them with their

tusks. The bears and polar bears also did the same, killing more terrified spectators. The

trapeze snapped and four of the acrobats that were in mid-air fell to their deaths. Even the

acrobats who where standing on the high wires fall to their deaths as the wires snapped

for no reasons. Pandemonium struck the circus as panic reigned. Bodies and blood were

splattered everywhere inside the circus. Leo and Satsuki, as well as a number of people,

managed to get out of the circus tent, but kept running as the circus animals made their

way out of the tent and towards the crowd of people who were enjoying at the sight of the

bright nightfall in theme park. "Hajime! Call the others and get out of there! The other

ghosts are somewhere within your vicinity, they might do some heavy damage!"

Amanojako shouted through Leo's cell phone. Leo, Satsuki and Amanojako made their

way through the exit, and waited for the others to come out. "I can't believe this is

happening again!" Leo said. "It's the work of ghosts all right, and they possess the

animals." Amanojako replied, gritting his teeth. Leo and Satsuki looked at the cat upon

hearing his reply. Meanwhile, some of the survivors who managed to get out of the park

called 911 (I' don't know the Japanese emergency number, so gomenasai, readers. ).

Back at the park, Hajime got the message, and called Natsumi and the others. He relayed

to them the situation and told them to meet him and Momoko at the Merry-Go-Round

ride. In two minutes, the five friends, plus the two D.D.S. students meet eastern part of

the park, and the five teens were baffled as to what Hajime just told them about what Leo

told him. Hajime then was surprised as two teens were listening. Natsumi told Hajime

that they were D.D.S. students. Reluctantly, Hajime told them that he'll explain later after

they got out of the park. As the seven teens are about to depart, they heard screams

coming from the south. People were running for their lives as the circus lions, tigers,

elephants, bears and other circus animals were attacking every human in sight. Men,

women, and even children were assaulted. The gang was horrified at the sight they are

seeing . Bodies and blood were splattering everywhere, and staggered back, looking for a

way out. People screaming. Children crying. Some were dying. The teens shockingly

realized that what could have been a memorable Christmas season turned into a

horrifying experience they would never forget.

**To Be Continued…**

Whoa, am I too cruel or what? Terror in the middle of Christmas season? Don't be too

hard on me. This is just a story. I'm sure it won't happen in real life. Right?

Anyway, With Leo, Satsuki and Amanojako outside of the park, can the rest make their

way out? What can they do to get out alive without risking themselves? And what about

the rest of the ghosts? What business do they have inside the park? And what damage can

they do inside the park? Are they connected to the ghosts that Amanojako sensed inside

the circus? And more importantly, what are they doing inside the park and inside the

circus? Are they responsible for what happened inside the circus? And about the two

D.D.S. students? What can they do to help? And what implication will arise if they

forwarded this situation to D.D.S. ?

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 3: Pandemonium in the Park**


	3. Part 3

**Ghosts at School**

**Note**: This chapter will be a bit (but in a minimal degree) violent and bloodier than the

last chapter. Also note that aside from the Justice League, I'll be putting some other team

characters in for added diversity in making the story. And starting next chapter, there'll be

lots of actions and a little swearing, in case I'll be pitting Amanojako against Boston

Brand in a verbal tussle (Batman sometimes get irritated at Brand, so I'll be wondering if

the G.A.S. gang's resident ghost goes face to face with the Deadman).

**Disclaimer**: Gakkou no Kaidan are owned by Aniplex and Fuji Television. Batman,

Superman, Justice League Unlimited and other characters are owned by Bob Kane, DC

Comics, and Warner Bros. Yu Yu Hakusho characters are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi

and Studio Pierrot. Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot

**Chapter 3: Pandemonium in the Park**

The gang, plus the two D.D.S. students were slightly confused given the sudden change

of environment as they were looking for a way out. But despite the confusion and panic,

they managed to stay together, not losing a sight of each other. Along the way, they

helped children who were tripped as a result of the panic. The children's parents then

thanked them, then they fled. Making their way through the panicking crowd, the gang

noticed that more and more animals were plowing their way through the terrified people,

killing and biting them along the way. Thinking fast, Hajime told the others that they'll

have to find another way, find the nearest guardrail and go over it, saying that at least

they won't put themselves in danger in finding an exit. The gang reluctantly agreed and

went to another direction. As they were passing along some of the rides, Aya looked up

and her eyes widened. The Ferris wheel was starting to gain speed, which was beyond the

speed limit. The people riding the Ferris wheel were screaming. Hajime went for the

controls but was shocked to see the operator broke the lever, rendering it useless and

making the Ferris wheel impossible to stop. Momoko followed Hajime and saw what the

operator had done, and at that moment, she sensed that there was a ghost. She then traced

the ghost's presence and realized that the ghost was possessing the operator's body. The

operator then stabbed himself using the broken lever, killing him. Hajime and the other

boy, who then revealed his name as Kyuu, scrambled for the controls, looking for

someway to stop the Ferris wheel, which was already spinning out of control. Momoko

joined him in finding a way to stop the Ferris wheel, but Momoko's three friends told

them that the escaped animals are getting near. Then out of nowhere, A mascot threw a

smoked can (kind of like a tear gas) towards the escaped animals, confusing them. The

mascot then removed its mask, revealing a familiar face. "Kinta!" screamed the two

D. D. S. students. "Hiya, Kyuu, Meg!" Kinta flashed a smile. He then joined Kyuu and

Hajime in finding a way to stop the Ferris wheel from spinning out of control. But

suddenly, the controls began to spark. And the animals somehow got passed the smoked

can, ready to pounce against the eight teens, who noticed the animals. Reluctantly, the

eight teenagers backed away from the controls and started to run. Looking back, the

Ferris wheel bolted loose from its handling and started to roll towards the south, before

falling over the rest of the rides. As the Ferris wheel fell on to the rides, it exploded. Fire

was spreading onto that area, burning, electrocuting and crushing many people. Horrified,

the gang continued to head north. As they passed along, the saw a roller coaster flew

from its tracks and landed to some more people who were also scampering to safety.

Momoko and Hajime then saw the roller coaster operator lying in a pool of blood, with a

lever impaled on his chest. Aya, Fuko and Natsumi covered their mouths to suppress a

scream, while Momoko curled her head on Hajime's shoulder, not wanting to see another

dead body. The same goes to Megumi, with her photographic memory, she was unable to

block off what she just saw, and clung to Kyuu for emotional support. Kinta told the

others that they have to move on. The gang agreed and ignored the scene and continued

to run. They also had to hid themselves from any passing animals so that they won't be

seen, as the gang were informed by Hajime that the animals were possessed by ghosts.

Kyuu, Megumi and Kinta heard this and were shocked by this revelation. Momoko on the

other hand, in turn told the others that ghosts were possessing the ride operators,

destroying the emergency stop mechanisms and then killed themselves. They paused

briefly to see three elephants ramming a carnival ride full of people screaming. After

three minutes of ramming, the ride fell, and many people were hurt. They had no chance

of escaping as the elephants trampled them, as well as stabbing them with their tusks.

Shutting their eyes, the gang continued to run. They then came across a guard rail and

went over, not taking any chances of heading towards any route that would lead to the

nearest exit in case some of the escaped animals were there, finally escaped. They then

went around, heading to the entrance, and found Leo and Satsuki waiting. As the gang

reunited, a flying object landed just meters in front them. It was a ride from the

"octopus", its hinges were broken, no doubt from the operator who broke the control after

activating the speed limit to maximum. Leo and Hajime tended to a rider. The rider told

the gang that as soon as they saw the commotion at the ground, as well as the other rides

that went out of control, he saw the operator acting strange, as if he was possessed, and

then sped up the ride of the octopus before stabbing himself. The rider then expired. The

gang went silent, and looked at Leo. Leo was puzzled as to why the gang was looking at

him. Hajime told Leo that he was right that there is something odd happening. First was

the circus, and now the whole park. Then they heard a scream, and they saw the park's

owner, running, as he was being chased by two lions. Grabbing a piece of metal from the

broken part of the octopus, Hajime went towards the two lions, hitting one of them in the

face, and keeping the other at bay. But the lion ignored the pain and was about to assault

Hajime when someone shot the lion. It was a responding officer, shooting a loaded

shotgun. The officer did the same to the other lion. The officer then thanked Hajime for

his bravery in saving the park's owner. But then another ride flew past them. As they

tended another victim, the victim died. Then an eyewitness, who managed to escape the

park, approached the officer, the park's owner, and the gang. He told them that each of

the rides' operators began to act strange, as if they were possessed, then they activated

and overloaded the speed limit of the rides, broke the lever so the rides can't be stopped,

and then stabbed themselves. At that point, another escaped lion made its way out of the

park and attacked the eyewitness on the spot, killing him. The officer shot his weapon at

the lion, killing it. It was then that help arrived. Army soldiers, wildlife members,

paramedics, and all the sorts went inside the park to take control of the situation. The

park's owner kneeled, covering his face with his hands and said, "I'm ruined! My theme

park, which I've so long planned it with all my hard work, is ruined! What have I done to

deserve this!" Wailed the owner. The officer and the gang looked sad at the turn of

events. (Whispering to Amanojako through Satsuki's bag) "I thought your informant said

that two ghosts were on the prowl? So how come there are 40 more? And are roaming

inside the park?" Hajime growled softly. "Hey, I was taken by surprise too. And even I

didn't know about this." The cat rebutted. Then the gang heard gunshots echoing

throughout the park. After 10 minutes of gunfire, one of the soldiers came out and said,

"Call for more ambulances! There are many injured! And many bodies!"

In less than 10 minutes, news crews arrived to take footage and reports on the tragedy

that befallen on the Tokyo's most anticipated theme park. Then many bodies were taken

out of the park. Most of them were from the circus and from the rides. But the most

number of bodies came from those who were being eaten alive by the escaped animals.

And many of them were children and toddlers. Many survivors were crying and wailing

as they saw the body of their loved ones being taken to ambulances and heading to the

morgue. Others were babbling about the "End of the World!", while some overzealous

and superstitious people chanted the park is "cursed" and "haunted". Police had to

threaten the overzealous people to go home or face arrests. The footage of what happened

in the park was televised not only in Japan but also all over the world. The park's owner

was invited for questioning. The investigation is currently on-going.

By 10 pm, the gang arrived to their respective homes. Keiichirou, who was still awake,

met Satsuki. He began to ask his elder sister about what happened at the theme park.

Satsuki then told her younger brother about what transpired. Even Amanojako told

Keiichirou about what they found out. Keiichirou looked shocked, yet he remained calm.

Amanojako then told Satsuki to call Hajime and tell him to organize another meeting.

Amanojako added that the gang might be the next target, given that Momoko sensed the

ghosts possessing the Ferris wheel operator and the rest of the ride operators before

killing themselves.

At the Aoyama residence, Hajime was talking to Momoko on the phone. He was just

checking on her if she was all right, given the fact that she sensed ghosts possessing the

rides operators, and seeing so many dead bodies. Momoko told him that she was all right,

and thanked him for the concern. Coincidentally, Hajime told Momoko that he'll be

organizing a meeting to discuss on what to do next, since he suspected that the circus at

the Tokyo Theme Park was just the beginning. He also said among the topics they'll

discuss is whether the area were the park was made could be haunted, and/or that maybe

other circuses might be on the ghosts' hit lists, but he wasn't sure. He reasoned that after

what has happened, it is likely that the circus and the park may be closed down for the

whole year, and maybe up to next year, given that the investigation will take a longer

time to conduct. And if his hunch was, he added, the ghosts may strike again in another

theme park that has the most number of people patronizing it, and if this was the case,

then they'll be dealing with a ruthless type of ghosts. Momoko agreed and said she'll call

her friends and told Hajime to notify her on when will the next schedule take place.

At that same time, Kyuu and Kinta arrived at their respective homes. Kyuu was

greeted by his mom, who was surprised to see Megumi was with her. It turned out that

Megumi's elder sister was out of town for the week. Kyuu made it appeared that Meg was

tired will be spending the night here. Mrs. Renjou agreed and went to sleep. As Kyuu and

Megumi went to bed, Kyuu noticed that Megumi was a bit down. He knew it was a result

of her photographic memory when she witnessed the carnage at the park. Wrapping

an arm around her, Kyuu embraced Megumi and said, "It will be ok. Tomorrow we'll

meet Kinta, Kazuma and Ryu at D.D.S. We'll ask permission from Principal Dan to let us

investigate the park." He assured to her. Meg just cried a bit after recalling the children

being disemboweled by the circus animals. Kyuu. wiped her tears and kissed her gently

on the lips. Meg felt a bit better, but still wanted to forget about what happened earlier at

the park. She deepened the kiss, and their kiss became more passionate. After a minute of

kissing they turned to necking, as Kyuu began to kiss her neck, while caressing her legs.

Megumi, on the other hand, slipped her hand inside his pajama bottom underwear, and

began to caressed his privates. There she reveled at her lover's need. But before they go

further, both teens backed away, realizing what they've done. Both exchanged apologies

and then they forgave each other. They then agreed to control themselves and instead

concentrate on their upcoming case. They then went to sleep. Kyuu mentally reminded

himself to find a way of getting protection without revealing himself, since he and Meg

were close to go overboard.

At the Watch Tower, which was hovering over Earth, Batman, and the Question were

watching the news. The Dark Knight became more and more suspicious on what

transpired at the park. He knew that a saboteur was behind this, but the news quoted

saying that, eyewitness claimed that the rides' operators began to act strange before

sabotaging the rides and killing themselves, and that the incident that happened started

inside the circus, then went out of control and spread onto the whole park. Some of the

footages showed that some overzealous, superstitious people were claiming that the park

is cursed, and said that it is the work of the "Juon". Many people appeared to accept this

fact, while do not. Seeing that the news was over, and having heard enough, the Batman

switched off the monitor. He couldn't seem to accept that the incident at the Tokyo

Amusement Park was marred by people claiming that it was the work of ghosts, mentally

insisting that it was a work of human saboteurs. "Why not bring him in on this?"

Suggested the Question. "And who that might be?" Replied Batman. "A good question

that's already been answered." Says Question. Batman looked puzzled. The Question

sighed and said, "You have a contact that can see and communicates with souls…" "You

don't mean him…?" Batman interrupted. "Yes, him. The Deadman.". Question replied.

"So this so-called spirits and souls are somewhat responsible for what happened at that

park?" A voice appeared. It was the Martian Manhunter, who have been eavesdropping

the two for a few minutes. Batman sighed and said, "Look, we can't let this superstitious

beliefs undermine the obvious. Who knows, it could be the work of some corrupt

business rivals that want to see the park's downfall. And besides, we don't know for sure

if the incident at the Tokyo Amusement Park was caused by ghosts or not. We don't even

have proof that ghosts were behind this. It's true that Boston Brand is capable of seeing

and speaking to ghosts and spirits, but he is not a member of the Justice League. And I'm

not sure if bringing him in this case would help. And I have no idea on where to find

him…" "Perhaps that is solved" Another voice appeared. It was Doctor Fate, who

teleported himself in front of three JL members. "I talked to the Spectre and ask him to

bring Boston Brand here. He will be an integral part in your upcoming investigation."

Says Dr. Fate. Then another JL member entered the room. It was Superman. "Batman,

Question, and… Boston Brand is it? The three of you will go to Japan and investigate

this. Bruce, I know that your indirectly involved in this since your company was partly

involved in your joint venture with Tokyo Theme Park. But from what I witnessed on the

news, I believe that your friend, Boston Brand would be a big help…" Superman said,

but was interrupted by Batman. "All right, Brand will be brought in on this, but he's not

yet a member. And hopefully he doesn't do anything mischievously. And please, he's not

my FRIEND." Batman replied, looking defeated.

It was 1 pm, the following week, at a temple over the hills, A 70-year old woman was

sipping her tea, waiting for visitors to arrive. She just finished watching the updated news

about the Tokyo Amusement Park tragedy. She knew from the start that ghosts were

responsible for the tragedy. Recalling her thoughts, she remembered about talking to

Koenma about the first incident that happened inside the circus, learned that the so-called

Ghost At School gang are conducting their own investigation and are being aided by the

ghost Amanojako. The woman then suggested to Koenma that she'll bring in her own

investigation unit to help Amanojako and the Ghost At School gang in finding the ghosts

before the ghosts do more harm and damage. Then the woman heard footsteps coming

from the stairs. And out if the blue, four teenagers stood and bowed to the woman. "Good

afternoon, Genkai-Sama." They greeted. The woman nodded and motioned the four to sit

down. There she debriefed to them about what took place at the theme park, as well as

about the Ghosts at School gang. "Yeah, we heard about the news. But I'd never expected

this, about a group of ghosts terrorizing a theme park. " Says a 16 year old, black haired

boy, wearing a green school uniform. "Same here." Says another voice, a tall red-haired

guy. "I believe that these ghosts were contracted by a human." Says a boy, smaller than

the rest. "I agree, considering that the demon world had already banned spirits from

attacking humans." Says a voice, belonging to a long, read-haired boy. The woman then

motioned the four boys to stand up. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama. The four of you

will investigate this incident. I believe that these ghosts might go to another place and

attack people there. Make sure that they are stopped. Kill them if needed, but take care

not to hurt other people in the process. And remember that Amanojako is on our side.

Understood?" The four stood straight and said, "Hai, Genkai-Sama!". After that, they

departed, all heading to Tokyo. The old woman then stared at the sky, which was starting

to turn dark, indicating that it is going to rain. "The heavens are sympathizing with the

victims and survivors…", thought the woman.

**To Be Continued**…

Well, What do you think? Please review. Honest reviews. Let me know if I'm missing

anything so that I can make adjustments and corrections. And don't miss the next chapter!

'Coz this is just the beginning, as the three groups (the G.A.S. gang, the three Justice

League members, and the Yu Yu Hakusho boys) are going make a three-way

investigation. Will they meet? If they do, will they join forces and find the answer to the

question? If they do, will they be able to find the culprits on time? What if the ghosts who

terrorized the park are long gone by the time the three teams arrived? What would the

Justice League and the G.A.S. do if Boston Brand and Amanojako meet for the first time?

Given that these two ghost can be sarcastic at times, they could go into a verbal tussle.

But of course there's a little violence that can't be avoided. And wait for next chapter to

see if I'm going to add any more team characters (depending on the story that I'm going to

write for next chapter).

**Continued in Detective School Q: To The Theme Park**

And check back next chapter...

**Stay Tuned for Chapter 4: Incredible Alliance! Three-way Investigation Under Way**


	4. Part 6

**Chapter 4: Incredible Alliance: Fatal Four-Way Investigation Up!**

**Note to the readers**: Now that everyone's here (The Justice League, Class Q, the Ghosts at School gang and the Yu Yu Hakusho

boys), the gathering of evidence and getting to the leads will now commence. Yeah, what's about to commence here should be in

Chapter 3 of Detective School Q fanfic titled "To The Theme Park", but since this fic all started in Chapter 1 of "The Haunted Circus",

it continues here. And maybe after this chapter I'll transverse part5 back to DSQ (Chapter 3). I know it is confusing, but this is just an

experiment. Hey, back in the early 90's, the story arc of the X-Men rotated into three titles (X-Men, X-Factor, New mutants/X-

Force). So I'm sure you'll get the hang of it.

**Extra Note**: Before reading this chapter, go to the Detective School Q section, under the title "To The Theme Park" Chapter 1 and 2

to see what took place before this chapter was written.

Means that the telepathic sequence is commenced.

**Disclaimer**: Batman is owned by Bob Kane and DC Comics. Justice league is owned by DC Comics. Yu Yu Hakusho and other

anime characters are owned by their respective owners.

With Boston Brand possessing the park's guard, the rest were awaiting what results would be once Brand finishes probing the

guard's mind. Dr. Fate then suggested that he'll use telepathy so that everyone can see what's inside the guard's mind. After enchanting

the spell, everyone braced themselves as they are about to see what Brand is about to do. Then finally, Boston Brand, with Dr. Fate's

help, started to probe the guard's mind. And everyone were prepared at what's about to commence.

Five weeks before the first circus incident, a shrewd-looking businessman was trying to pressure the ringmaster to let

racketeering business penetrate his circus so that both he and the ringmaster's circus would benefit from the profits the circus would

get. But the ringmaster stubbornly turn down the offer and left, saying that he is running an honest business, and will not let crime tarnish

his circus. The businessman's name was Tendo Dibiasio (A/N: A Japanese millionaire I came up with. I named him after former WWE

heel wrestler, Ted DiBiase. Heck, I even based that character I created from the Million-Dollar Man. ) Dibiasio was incensed by this

and swore to get even for refusing him. Being a former associate of the late Mr. Saikyo and Don Paquito Guinto (both of them are

dead), he has contacts with some of the demons and ghosts from the demon world. He also has connections to a secret cult

organization, an organization that acts as emissaries to the demon world. Moreover, Dibiasio, and the organization were among the

prime sponsors of the Dark Tournament, which was eventually won by Team Urameshi. There he commissioned the organization to

hire ghosts and demons to wreck havoc on the circus. Dibiasio and the guard were there to witness the organization summoning some

40 ghosts and demons to the real world and commissioned them to sow terror on the circus. Learning that the circus would be held on

the grounds of the Tokyo Amusement Park, The cult's leader and Dibiasio agreed to sow terror on the park so that if the park's image

was tarnished the park's owner as a result of the circus incident. And in turn the park's owner would be forced to sell his park and

Dibiasio will be on hand to buy it. But Dibiasio had a change of mind. He told the cult leader to concentrate on the circus first to see

what happens. Both men then agreed and sets up the plan in motion.

When the Tokyo Amusement Park was opened, the first 20 ghosts stationed themselves inside the circus, they were instructed by

the cult to cause terror inside the circus whenever they see it fit. And after 20 minutes have passed since the circus started, some of the

ghosts began to pick the cage door's locks. Then they possess the animals, and used their bodies to sow terror. The rest were

stationed in the center stage. They began to cut the wires, causing the trapeze and high wire acrobats to fall to their death, as the other

ghosts cut off the safety net, ensuring the acrobats' death. The ghosts-possessed animals proceeded to attack the spectators. After

sowing enough terror, the ghosts were telepathically summoned by their emissary to leave the circus, and wait for further instruction.

The park's guard, dressed as a gypsy man, began to claim that the lot where the theme park was built, was cursed, and this caused

superstitious paranoia among the people. This was also planned by Dibiasio, in hopes of pressuring the ringmaster to sell his circus.

However, the park and the circus were cleared and allowed to run again. Dibiasio was again angered that this and acceded to the

cult's wishes to sow terror all over the park. After four months of careful planning, Dibiasio and the cult decided to send all 40 ghosts

to the park and wreck havoc there. When the park was re-opened a week before Christmas, the 20 ghosts who invaded the circus did

their job again and this time they maximized their efforts, killing everyone at sight and even killed the ringmaster in the process. Although

some of the spectators made their way out, the ghosts didn't bother going after them as they concentrated on wrecking the park. The

other 20 ghosts began to tinker and possess the rides (like they did on the bump cars, the roller coasters and the log jam. See Chapter

2 of this fic.), while the others possess the rides operators and override the controls and broke the lever apart, ensuring that the rides

cannot be stopped. They then stabbed the operators, killing them. The ghosts then leaved the bodies and proceeded to possess other

living rides operators' bodies and do the same. Meanwhile, the 20 ghosts who possessed the animals began to sow terror by attacking

the customers as well as the rides. After doing heavy damage, as well as seeing the SWAT and the army arriving, the ghosts left the

animals' bodies. They watched in pleasure as the circus animals were shot to death by the responding armies. Again, the park's guard

was dressed as a gypsy and did the same. And this time paranoia spread all over the Tokyo District.

And the recent development was that the park's guard contacted Dibiasio and the cult that Class Q, and the Ghosts at School

gang have penetrated the circus. At first Dibiasio was confident that a group of D. D. S. students were not a threat, but after hearing

that Team Urameshi has joined the group, taking out the guards, he and the cult's leader decided to silence them. At first Dibiasio sent

some thugs to surround the tennagers, then the cult's leader sent the ghosts to aid Dibiasio's men. And despite Team Urameshi's

efforts, the investigators were having a hard time. Although Yusuke and Kuwabara's group managed to defeat the 20 possessed men

and joined Kurama's group, the cult sent some additional ghosts to take out the teenagers. And that was all it took for Dr. Fate to

realized the nature of this threat, and relayed this to Superman and ask him to send reinforcement. As soon as the Justice League

arrived they helped Team Urameshi defeat the ghosts.

Boston Brand and Dr. Fate then stopped their probing, gathering enough evidence to confirm that a corrupt businessman and a

secret, ruthless and vicious cult were behind the carnage. Batman silently and mentally gritted his teeth, recalling how Dick Grayson lost

his parents inside the circus when a thug named Tony Zucco rigged the trapeze, causing them to fall to their death. Yusuke and the

others, who were also among the rest to probe the guard's mind, suggested that they invade the cult's stronghold. Superman and

Batman then decided to talk with the team's representatives. Superman, Batman, Boston Brand and Dr. Fate asked the investigators to

call in a representative. Yusuke stepped forward for Team Urameshi, Kyuu and Megumi stepped in front, representing for Class Q,

and Hajime, Satsuki, Momoko and Amanojako stepped forward, representing the Ghosts At School gang. Hongou and Nanami were

standing there, speechless. They too were also there and were also among the investigators who probed the guard's mind. (Whispering

to Nanami) "How are we going to tell Principal Dan that the cause of the park's disaster was caused by a cult and a corrupt

businessman?". "We'll just have to wait and see. Right now our priority is to look after Class Q." Nanami replied. It was then that

Dr. Fate approached the D. D. S. and said, "I know that this is dangerous, as well as you are concerned about your students, but I

guess I have no choice but to let you in on this. As to whether you'll tell your superiors about what you saw is up to you.". Hongou and

Nanami looked at each other and said that they'll be leaving, ask him to look after the teenagers. Superman heard the conversation and

told the men that the Justice league will take good care of them. After that, Hongou and Nanami left, headed to the park's entrance.

Hongou watched over the unconscious bodies of Dibiasio's thugs while Nanami managed to get a truck so they could load the

unconscious thugs. After doing so, they left and headed back to D. D. S., informing Principal Dan over their cell phone. Back at the

park, The Justice League decided to take the investigation team to the Watch Tower to discuss how to deal with the secret cult and to

show evidence that they, and Dibiasio, were responsible for the mess they caused.

**To Be Continued…**

Well, that was long, but the end is near…yes, this story is nearing its conclusion. But wait, will their forces be strong enough to take on

the secret cult? And what can Team Urameshi and the Ghosts at School gang do to help the Justice League. And what about Class Q?

What can they contribute to help in this case?

**See Detective School Q: To The Theme Park Chapter 3.**


	5. Part 8

The Haunted Circus

Chapter 5: Sealing the Portal

Note # 1: This is the last chapter and the conclusion to this fic. This chapter will be full of

fighting and mild violence, and the anime (and non-anime) characters involved in this

story will participate in stopping the bad guys from unleashing hell on Earth.

(A/N: The special techniques that the Yu Yu Hakusho boys are using are uttered in

Japanese. Below are the Japanese and English translations of their techniques)

Rei-Gun Spirit Gun

Rei-Ken Spirit Sword

Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuha Black Dragon Spirit Wave

Rosu-Whipu Rose Whip

Note # 2: Before reading this fic, go to Detective School Q, read To The Theme Park

Chapter 3., then you read this fic.

While the rest of the Justice League were dealing with the ghosts and demons near the

castle's entrance and in mid-air, providing distraction as Dr. Fate, Amazo, Hawkgirl and

Martian Manhunter penetrated the fortress via the rooftop to get through the cult's secret

book and machines used to maintain the opening of the portal between the human and

demon worlds, Superman's assault team were about to enter the fortress' alternate entry

via the sewers when Momoko, Amanojako, Boston Brand and the Spirit Detectives

sensed some supernatural presence behind the door to the entrance. To Batman,

Superman and Yusuke's slight bewilderment, they didn't expected that they'd be detected

so easily. Then the door exploded, sending debris towards the assault team. But

Superman stood in front and used his body to deflect the debris. The assault team were

greeted by a horde of ghosts and demons. Class Q, Nanami, Hongou, and the Ghosts at

School gang were surprised at what they saw. Instinctively, Hiei went past Superman,

threw aside his black dress, and his right forearm was enveloped with black flames.

"Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuha!" A giant black dragon flew out from Hiei's right arm, and

went straight to the enemies' front line, burning them to ashes. Superman was amazed by

what he just saw. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama then followed Hiei's lead, and fired a

barrage of energies against the remaining opponents standing by the entranceway. "Rei

Gun!" "Rosu Whippu!" "Rei-Ken!". A line of energy was fired from his fingertip, A

rose turned quickly into a whip, and a sword-like energy flowed out, and in seconds the

three Spirit Detectives disintegrated the second line of attackers. Superman then used his

heat vision, in conjunction to Yusuke's Rei-Gun, took out the remaining horde, finally

clearing the pathway. Superman and the rest then entered the entranceway and finally

made their way in. Boston Brand then reminded everyone that out of the 100 floors, their

main objective is that the tools used to open the portal to summon the ghosts and demons

are located on the 50th floor. Black Vulcan, Samurai, Superman and Wonder Woman then

offered Class A and Q a lift. They agreed. Kurama summoned a large plant that could fly,

so Batman, Robin, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, the two D. D. S. teachers and the Ghosts at

School gang and others who couldn't fly, could hitch a ride. After flying past the first 20

floors, they were intercepted by more ghosts and demons. Since Superman, Wonder

Woman Samurai and Black Vulcan have their hands full, Yusuke and Hiei volunteered to

take out the "obstacles", fired their spirit techniques, clearing their way. The assault team

then proceeded to fly their way up.10 floors have passed (they're on the 30th floor),

Superman noticed that Megumi, who was among the teens he was carrying, was glaring

at Kyuu. Superman gave a small smile, realizing that Megumi was getting jealous at

seeing Kyuu holding onto Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman also smiled softly, realizing

why Megumi was staring daggers at her direction.

Outside the fortress, Supergirl, who was leading the attack team, took out almost 200

ghosts. Looking down, she noticed that more and more ghosts are coming. John Stewart

flew beside Supergirl and said, "Hope the others get there on time. By the next hour or

two, we'll be past our limit, since these uglies are coming out and multiplying their forces

every five minutes.". "Let's just hope. But right now we have to keep them at bay."

Supergirl replied. But the two were startled as 50 more ghosts barged out of the roof and

heading towards Supergirl and Green Lantern. But all of the sudden, the 50 ghosts were

sucked into a vortex. Supergirl realized that Red Tornado has arrived. Red Tornado then

hurled the 50 ghosts towards Firestorm, who burned them to ashes. Looking down, the

rest the Justice League were fighting fiercely against the demons. The four JL members

then hovered down to assist their League allies.

On the 80th floor, Dr. Fate, Amazo, Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter were busy getting

past a horde of demons, and smashing some of the fortress' high-tech weaponry and

defense systems. While Amazo was having a field day disarming and absorbing the

defense systems' data and energies, Dr. Fate, Hawkgirl, and Martian Manhunter were

busy taking out the ghosts and demons. After 15 minutes, the flying four proceeded to

head towards their target: the 50th floor. Dr. Fate prayed that Superman and the rest have

made it there first.

Dr. Fate's prayers were indeed answered, as Superman and the rest have arrived on the

50th floor. As everyone was settled down, Brand told Class A and Q, the Two D. D. S.

teachers, Leo and Keiichiirou to stay here. Brand then pointed out the door's entrance, as

three dozen hooded men in druid suits emerged, carrying knives with them. The D. D. S.

staff, Keichiirou and Leo agreed and decided to take out the small fries. Leo then took

Keichiirou to a safe place to avoid getting caught. 30 of the cult members saw the two

kids running and were going to get them, but apache chief blocked their way. "Ini-Chop!"

Apache Chief chanted and soon he grew into a giant. He then took out the pursuing cult

members. After that, he looked after the two kids. Black Vulcan didn't have problems

taking out the majority of the cult members, using their powers to render the cult

members unconscious. Black Vulcan did this by using his electricity, while Samurai used

his wind power, hurling them against the wall. As the fight ensued, the JL assault team,

Momoko, Hajime, Satsuki and Amanojako went inside the door. There the assault team

found what they were looking for, and finally stood face to face with Dibiasio and the

cult leader. Dibiasio was extremely nervous, but the cult leader showed no fear. He then

bragged at the Justice League and said, "You are no match for the Cult of Makai! Even if

you are the Justice League, no mortal or paranormal beings can match the power of the

Cult of Makai!". The cult leader raised the book and chanted the oration. The machine

behind him began to move, and in a matter of 30 seconds, 60 ghosts and demons emerged

from the portal, in which came from the machine's door-like gateway. Without wasting

time, Kurama transformed himself into Youko the White Fox demon, and summoned his

plant demons to intercept the arriving monsters. The Justice League joined Youko in

fending off the monsters as they attempted to set foot to the human world. Yusuke fired

his Rei-Gun, hitting the book, and was separated from the cult leader's hands. But before

Kuwabara and Batman were about to get the book, more cult members showed up and

pounced on them. Kuwabara then summoned his Spirit Sword and slew the cult

followers. "Rei-Ken!". Batman threw in some pellets to confuse the other cult members,

and giving Kuwabara an easy time taking care of the rest. But the cult leader wouldn't let

himself be intimidated. Grabbing the book, and opening the pages, he was going to

summon the ultimate demon. But Hajime and Momoko tripped the cult leader, causing

him to drop the book. The two teens held on the cult leader's feet to prevent him from

reaching the book. At this point, Dr. Fate and the others arrived, and used his powers to

levitate the book to his hands. Out of anger, the cult leader kicked Momoko, causing her

to land hard. Incensed, Hajime stomped on the cult leader's groin repeatedly, until

Batman and Kinta calmed him down. On the other hand, Amazo had caught up with

Dibiasio, who was trying to escape. Dr. Fate then opened the pages of the book, and

started to enchant the spells to prepare the ghosts and demons to return forcefully back to

their resting place. That, with Satsuki's chanting, was all it needs and soon the ghosts and

demons were sent back to the demon world. Superman, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl

then pounded on the machine until it was rendered useless. It was over. The case of the

Haunted Circus was solved. And with the arrest of Dibiasio and the secret cult, the circus

victims can now rest in peace. Keichiirou, Kazuma and Leo went inside, inspecting the

post-battle scene. Outside the room, Team D. D. S. had just finished rounding up the

remaining cult members. Kyuu and Megumi kissed passionately after doing a job well

done. Ryu and Kuniko shook hands before hugging. Saburumaru was lying on the ground

after being pummeled by one of the cult members. Outside the castle, the rest of the

Justice League stood on the ground as the ghosts and demons that they were fighting

were sucked back into the fortress. After five minutes of silence, Supergirl used her X-

Ray Vision and confirmed that Superman and the rest have succeeded in shutting down

the portal. They cheered in victory.

10 minutes later, Nerima forest was filled with media from all over the prefectures of

Japan, taking coverage of the biggest scoop of the year: The combined forces of the

Justice League and the D. D. S. students solved the Tokyo Amusement Park murder. The

media, as well as residents witnessed the JL members fighting against what they believed

as ghosts. Superman then spoke with the media about how and why they were involved in

helping the D. D. S. in solving this case. Superman made it appeared that their resident

"Medium" sensed that there was indeed a cult in Japan, and Batman had leads in pointing

the tragedy of the park to the cult, and that these young detectives were at risk, since

they'll be facing with an organization that deals with supernatural activities. It turned out

that Yusuke and Hajime requested to Superman not to include their names as among

those who defeated the cult. They sighted several factors, such as being minors, and so

that they'll won't be put to risk against other would-be organization for fear of

retaliations, as reasons for their self-exclusion. After the press conference, the cult leaders

and Dibiasio were sent to prison, and were charged with murder.

A few days later, everything was back to normal. With the arrest of the suspects, the

theme park's owner was eventually cleared of the charges. He went straight towards the

theme park to make assessments, only to find the Ghosts at School gang, Class A and Q,

as well as Bruce Wayne and a few Justice League members, lighting some candles over

the areas where the victims were killed. The theme park's owner joined the rest in their

vigils. Bruce then proposes to the park owner about turning the amusement park into a

shrine, as a way of remembering those who perished inside the circus and the park. After

a few minutes of thinking, the park's owner agreed and pledged to start constructing the

theme park into a shrine starting next week. Half an hour later, everyone went separate

ways. Class A and Q, along with Nanami and Hongou, reported to D. D. S. about the

latest developments. The Ghosts at School gang went to Hajime's house to unwind, after

all the excitement that they experienced, Hajime gave Momoko's friends a glaring look,

and Aya, Fuko and Natsumi got the message and decided not to tease Hajime and

Momoko for now. The Justice League, along with Leo and Kazuma, were beamed to the

Watch Tower. Bruce secretly hid himself inside a bush, and was beamed to the Watch

Tower, and there he put his costume on. He then met with Leo and Kazuma. As

promised, Batman and Superman gave Leo and Kazuma some technological giveaways,

provided that they put them in good use. Then they beamed the two boys to their

respective destinations.

January 1st, it was a new year for our heroes, as they prepare themselves for the coming

Pre-Final lectures. The Ghosts at School gang have recovered from their "adventure", as

well as coming to terms with the tragedy that befallen the Tokyo Amusement Park, which

was reported that the park will be converted into a shrine as tribute to the victims of the

cult's vicious attack. Snow was still prevalent in Japan. And the gang decided to have a

snow fight. Satsuki, Keichiirou, Leo, Aya, Natsumi, and Fuko were having a blast. On

the other side, Hajime and Momoko were talking about school and other trivial things.

Hajime was tempted to tell her his feelings, but was still hesitant, not sure if this was a

good idea. The other gang noticed it and hurled snowballs at them. Soon a war broke out,

as everyone was hurling snowballs at each other.

Three days have passed and it was school time again, and the young main heroes went to

school. During lunch time, the gang, as well as viewers all over the world, watching the

late breaking news, learned that instead of the death penalty, Dibiasio and the entire Cult

of Makai were given life sentences. Hajime literally slammed his right fist against his

plate inside the cafeteria, causing a bleeding on his hand, and shouting explicit words

involuntarily, unable to accept what he is hearing. Momoko and the gang calmed Hajime

down, saying that the decision will change. The gang took Hajime to the school clinic. At

D. D. S., Kyuu, Megumi, Kuniko and Yukihira were watching the news inside the

conference room along with Principal Dan and the D. D. S. staff, were shocked at what

they just saw and heard. Principal Dan told everyone to stay calm, assuring that the

decision will change. Kyuu was clenching his fists, and staring daggers towards the TV,

as if he was coming up with clues and theories. Everyone in the conference room noticed

Kyuu's behavior, and Principal Dan told Kyuu to calm down, saying that as long as the

suspects remain behind bars, they won't pose a threat to the general public. By 1 pm, the

heroes were dismissed from their classes. Hajime and Satsuki went home, Momoko and

her friends went window shopping, Leo went straight home to try out the giveaways he

got from the Watch Tower. On the DSQ front, Kazuma was also trying out the giveaway

he got from the Justice League. Kinta was off to work, Ryu, Kuniko and Yukihira were

assigned to a case. At the Renjou residence, Kyuu's mom went to work, and won't be

back until 6 pm, leaving Kyuu and Megumi alone. Megumi saw the look on Kyuu's

face, full of worry, seeing the news flash earlier. Megumi told Kyuu that she, too, was

suspicious, but reminded him of what principal Dan told him. Kyuu smiled, thanking her

for cheering him up. He then gave in to his girlfriend's assurance and kissed her on the

cheek. Megumi then kissed him back. They then went to Kyuu's bedroom. There he

locked the door. Taking his socks and shirt off, Kyuu had Megumi leaning against the

wall, and started to kiss her passionately on the lips. Megumi kissed back, and soon their

kissing turned to making out. And five minutes later, it turned into necking. Fueled by

desire, Megumi's hands unbuckled his belt and his pants fell down, leaving him only his

underwear. Her hand again found its way through his privates and felt his need. Kyuu, also

consumed by desire, lifted her skirt, and leaning his abdomen over hers. Both felt each

other's needs, while Kyuu was caressing her legs. After kissing, they stared at each

other's eyes, and once again both teens jumped back, realizing what they just did. Kyuu,

apologizes to Megumi. Megumi did the same, telling him it was all right. But in his

flustered state, he accidentally mentioned that he brought protection. Both teens blushed,

hearing what Kyuu just said. In an effort to calm Megumi down, he told her the design of

her panties. Incensed, she tried to clobber Kyuu, but all he did was to tickle her. Megumi

retaliated by tickling him in return. But Megumi tripped, and she and Kyuu fell on the

bed. Both were laughing until they were staring at each other, and later kissed

passionately. With Megumi on top of Kyuu, she once again felt his desire. Kyuu also felt

the same with Megumi. He asked Megumi if she was ready, and after a few minutes, she

said, "…Yes…". And the couple kissed passionately, removing their clothes and

exploring each other. Kyuu later put on his protection and made love with Megumi. After

that, they slowly drifted to sleep.

At the Miyanoshita residence, Amanojako was watching the news, and felt that there was

something suspicious about the judge's decision. At that point, Satsuki and Keichiirou

arrived home. The siblings sawthe news and turned to Amanojako. Amanojako turned his

attention to Satsuki and Keichiirou and said, "Hmmm…I have a very bad feeling about

this…" Both Keichiirou and Satsuki exchanged worried looks. Satsuki then recalled and

talked to Amanojako about their past encounters with the ghosts at the old school

building at the old elementary school. Then there was Charles Bradezuka and his mother,

who turned out to be Sleepwalkers. They were responsible for the kidnapping and murder

of 80 female high school students. They almost succeeded in taking Momoko away if not

for Hajime. Then there was the Cult of Makai, who were responsible for the Tokyo

Amusement Park Tragedy. She thought that that was it, but Amanojako told Satsuki

about the two more ghosts that were after Hajime and Momoko. Satsuki's eyes widened,

realizing that the threat against her two friends were still there. And resolved to whatever

she can to protect them. Amanojako also shared the same thought, determined not to let

anything happened to the teens, whom he slowly felt attached to them.

The End…for now.

That's all for now guys! Thanks! No applause please, just friendly reviews.


End file.
